


Inggris dan Spanyol

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Francis terhenti membuka pintu lebih lanjut ketika melihat pandangan tidak senonoh di depan mata. Ada sahabat Spanyol-nya yang menindih pria Inggris dengan baju setengah terbuka.





	Inggris dan Spanyol

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [16/06] - 10.52 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Arthur Kirkland as England  
> Antonio Fernandez Carriedo as Spain

" _INGLATERAAAA_!"

Dobrakan pintu tiba-tiba yang menginterupsi kegiatan sang ketua OSIS sontak membuat gelas teh dalam genggaman meluncur mulus— untung saja hanya isinya yang jatuh, atau suara ribut pecahan kaca akan mengundang orang lain untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Seorang latin masuk ke ruang OSIS dengan tidak sabaran, pakai acara mendobrak pintu segala; Arthur melengos anarkis dan menghardik.

" _Bloddy Hell_ — _what are you doing, you git_ —"

"Kau sungguhan seorang Alfa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"KARENA AKU TIDAK PERCAYA, SIALAN!"

Antonio tahu-tahu sudah naik ke atas meja, demi menambah kesan syok-tidak menyangka-oh _bullshit_ -nya, menarik kerah baju Arthur sebagai tambahan. Arthur yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, tahu-tahu didatangi dengan cara tidak mengenakkan, jelas ingin mengamuk. Apalagi ketika Antonio menyinggung masalah dia yang _**tidak**_ percaya bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Alfa.

"Kau tidak percaya? Perlu bukti?"

Arthur angkuh, bersiap-siap membuka belahan kerah— atau bajunya kalau perlu, jika Antonio benar-benar tidak percaya pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya seorang Alfa. Arthur jelas bangga dengan statusnya itu. Seorang Alfa. Kasta tertinggi, hanya ditempati dua puluh persen populasi laki-laki. Cukup banyak— tapi sedikit jarang terlihat. Dia baru mendapat status Alfanya beberapa hari lalu ketika Francis berbaik hati memeriksakan tanda di lehernya. Antonio mendampratnya tanpa berkata-kata.

"KAU—"

" _Arthur Kirkland si picis tidak mungkin seorang Alfa. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin_ —" Antonio merapal laknat dengan wajah pucat, mulai mundur perlahan dengan sempoyongan. Arthur memandang tingkah anehnya dengan pandangan penuh keringat kaku.

"Aku bahkan hanya seorang Beta— POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU PERCAYA SAMPAI AKU MELIHAT BUKTINYA LANGSUNG!"

" _No_ — hei … _tidak_ — HENTIKAAAAN!"

"Arthur, ada yang harus kubicarakan—"

Francis terhenti membuka pintu lebih lanjut ketika melihat pandangan tidak senonoh di depan mata. Ada sahabat Spanyol-nya yang menindih pria Inggris dengan baju setengah terbuka. Arthur pucat pasi di tempat, sama halnya dengan Antonio yang mulutnya sudah duluan berbusa.

"Maaf mengganggu. Silakan lanjutkan."

"FRANCIS, TOLONG JANGAN SALAH PAHAM—"

_BLAM_

Pintu di tutup bersamaan dengan jeritan penuh prihatin dari pria keturunan Inggris yang kemudian menendang wajah Antonio untuk menjauh. Francis pasti akan menyebar hoax dan berita aib mereka akan menampang di halaman depan majalah sekolah besok.


End file.
